The present invention relates, in general, to electronics and, more particularly, to gain enhancement in electronic circuits.
In the past, the electronics industry used solid-state image sensors to form pixels in camera systems. The pixels were configured into an array of rows and columns and contained photosensitive elements. Image sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,210 issued to Paul P. Lee et al. on Apr. 29, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,697 B1 issued to Eric C. Fox et al. on May 20, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,750,958 B1 issued to Bart Dierickx on Jul. 6, 2010. A drawback with these systems is low conversion gain, mismatches in capacitance which causes photo response nonuniformity (PRNU) and fixed pattern noise (FPN). In addition, circuitry added to increase the conversion gain increases the noise and reduces the bandwidth of the output signal.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a gain enhancement circuit and a method for enhancing gain with a reduced increase in noise and a reduced bandwidth reduction. It is desirable for the method and circuit to be cost and time efficient to implement.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference characters in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or an anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current flow through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-channel devices, or certain N-type or P-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action and the initial action. The use of the words approximately, about, or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten percent (10%) (and up to twenty percent (20%) for semiconductor doping concentrations) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described.
It should be noted that a logic zero voltage level (VL) is also referred to as a logic low voltage and that the voltage level of a logic zero voltage is a function of the power supply voltage and the type of logic family. For example, in a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) logic family a logic zero voltage may be thirty percent of the power supply voltage level. In a five volt Transistor-Transistor Logic (TTL) system a logic zero voltage level may be about 0.8 volts, whereas for a five volt CMOS system, the logic zero voltage level may be about 1.5 volts. A logic one voltage level (VH) is also referred to as a logic high voltage level and, like the logic zero voltage level, the logic high voltage level also may be a function of the power supply and the type of logic family. For example, in a CMOS system a logic one voltage may be about seventy percent of the power supply voltage level. In a five volt TTL system a logic one voltage may be about 2.4 volts, whereas for a five volt CMOS system, the logic one voltage may be about 3.5 volts.